


Distracted

by Savageseraph



Series: Lost and Found [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Attraction, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/pseuds/Savageseraph
Summary: Cassandra believes the Inquisitor is distracted.  He is, but not for the reason she thinks.
Relationships: Dorian Pavus/Male Trevelyan
Series: Lost and Found [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187969
Kudos: 12





	Distracted

“You seem distracted.”

Davist Trevelyan looked up from the campfire’s flames at the Seeker. The fact that he had to pause before answering her probably only confirmed Cassandra’s assessment o him. He shrugged. “Our current situation allows for a little distraction. Wouldn’t you say?” He instantly regretted the words when he saw her disapproving frown.

“I would say that we can ill afford to be distracted. _Especially_ given our current situation. The Breach, the Tevinters in Redcliffe, these things should give us purpose. Sharpen our focus.”

 _If they don’t manage to crush us._ Davist didn’t say that out loud. Even though he’d known the Seeker only a short time, she didn’t deal well with doubt. Especially not her own.

“Point taken, Seeker.” He nodded graciously in her direction. That surprised her and drew a chuckle from Varric who sat on a nearby log polishing Bianca. Cassandra’s eyes flashed dark fire as she leveled her gaze first at Varric and then at him. 

_Maker’s breath, she thinks we’re having sport with her._ He hoped Varric didn’t do anything else to antagonize her.

“I expect both of you to treat the Inquisition’s work with the seriousness and attention it requires.” If they were in a lord’s receiving hall, the words would have served as both command and dismissal. Since they were not, it was Cassandra who left, turning back the flap of her tent and tugging it shut firmly behind her.

“Anything you want to talk about, Moonbeam?”

Davist wasn’t sure how Varric settled on that nickname, only that it annoyed him. _Deeply._ He stood, made a show of stretching. “No, I think I’ll follow the Seeker’s example and retire for the evening.” He bowed in Varric’s direction and sought the privacy of his own tent before the Dwarf could do more than smirk at his withdrawal.

###

Cassandra was right about one thing: Davist was distracted. He turned over onto his back, then shifted to avoid a stone digging into his shoulder from under his sleeping roll. However, he wasn’t distracted by the Inquisition or any of its business. He had found a purpose in their work. They would set the world to rights, and he would serve as an example of the good free mages can do in the world.

No, his distractions were far less noble and far more personal. They coalesced in the form of one Dorian Pavus, Magist-- No. _Altus_ from Tevinter. It wouldn’t do to sound like a complete barbarian. Davist chuckled at the thought of the other mage’s indignation, the way it lit a fire in his remarkable grey eyes.

Better not to think too much about those eyes. Davist ran his fingertips idly up and down his chest. Or about the scent of spice and sunlight that clung to the man like a second skin. Not even the myrrh and beeswax smell of the Chantry could mask it. Davist barely realized his fingers were circling a nipple in a feather-soft tease as he licked his lips. How delightful would it be to nuzzle Dorian’s neck, to follow the line of the pulse beating there with his tongue? To find out if the mage tasted as wonderful as he smelled?

 _Fuck._ Davist groaned, his cock already hard. Hard and trapped beneath unforgiving leather. A shiver ran through him. This was madness. He supposed the Chantry might even consider it a cardinal sin. How shocked would Andraste’s faithful be to know the Herald let his thoughts linger on the delightful distraction provided by a Tevinter mage? 

He shouldn’t allow himself to be easily seduced by the enemy, no matter how tempting that foe might be. He definitely shouldn’t be unlacing his breeches and taking himself in hand, but Davist sighed in relief as his fingers curled around his shaft. His eyes slipped closed, and he moaned softly as he imagined himself on his knees, the head of Dorian’s cock just nudging his lips. His own twitched in his hand. 

_Open for me._

His grip tightened, then relaxed as Davist started stroking himself. He brushed the fingers of his other hand against his lips before he slipped two into his mouth. His neck arched as he teased them with his tongue.

_Suck. And don’t look away._

The commands wouldn’t be necessary. Not with Davist so desperate to watch Dorian’s pale eyes go dark with desire as he tasted him. His cheeks warmed as he imagined the other mage’s smug smile at seeing his cock disappear into Davist’s eager mouth over and over and over again. Need coiled in Davist’s gut as his hips bucked up into his hand. Maker’s breath, he _ached_.

He ached, and he wanted Dorian Fucking Pavus to ache too. That’s why he’d run his hands over Dorian’s ass, why he’d spread the other man’s cheeks, slide a single spit-slicked finger into him. He nearly spilled when he imagined Dorian’s hoarse cry as he tangled his fingers in Davist’s hair to hold him still as he started to fuck his mouth. Dorian’s thrusts would be tentative at first, but Davist would add a second finger to the first, stretching and fucking and rubbing until Dorian’s control snapped. Until his thrusts grew more urgent, more demanding. Until Dorian took what he wanted. A shudder ran through Davist as his own cock twitched in his hand. 

Neither of them would last long after that. Davist’s back arched; his hips jerked as he choked back a cry as he spilled into his hand.

Davist felt more than a little wicked, lying in his tent sweaty and sticky and altogether sated, only a flap of canvas between him and his companions. What if Cassandra had walked in on him? Or Bull? What if they’d seen him with his eyes closed, body straining for release? It was exhausting. Being the Herald, being what they wanted. Was it so very wrong to just want to be a man?

 _When you’re ready to face Alexius, I will find you._ They were both mages. Davist didn’t doubt Dorian’s pledge or his ability to fulfill it. 

“I’m counting on it.” His words were so soft not even one of Leiliana’s scouts listening outside could have heard him. Maker willing, Davist wouldn’t have to wait long before he was found.


End file.
